This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Certain abbreviations that may be found in the description and/or in the Figures are herewith defined as follows:    ACK acknowledgement    BS base station    CRE cell range expansion    eICIC enhanced inter-cell interference coordination    feICIC further enhanced inter-cell interference coordination    eNB evolved node b    HetNet heterogeneous networks    ICIC inter-cell interference coordination    QoS quality of service    RSSI received signal strength indicator    TDM time division multiplexing    UE user equipment    LSA licensed shared access    OP operator
Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Long term Evolution advanced (LTE-A) programs are intended to develop and standardize technology in order to provide improved spectral efficiency, reduced latency, and more efficient use of radio resources for improved user experiences and faster data transmission.
In coming years, it is expected that a large number of small cells will be operated under a macro layer (HetNet scenario). Still, increasing cell densification alone may not be sufficient to meet the requirements of continuously increased data demand. Hence, methods, systems, and apparatus for dynamically monitoring and/or allocating spectrums are useful.